


Unbreakable Vow

by firefilia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, a dash of angst i suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefilia/pseuds/firefilia
Summary: "To stay by my side in times of peace or danger, as my most trusted confidant and advisor, to go clubbing with me, even when he's too tired, to share his late-night nachos, but, most importantly, to be my very best friend, so long as we both shall live." or Starco are college roommate and best friends.





	Unbreakable Vow

_ “To stay by my side in times of peace…” _

 

Star kicked the apartment door open, tossing her bag onto the counter and yelling for her roommate, heading towards the light of the living room.

“Marco! Guess what Janna and I did today? You would’ve been so freaked ou-”

She cut herself off as she took in the sight of him, slumped into the couch, textbook in his lap. She noticed he was surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper, his hoodie crumpled up in a ball across the room. He’d been stressing about this speech he was giving for his parents’ anniversary, but she didn’t think it had gotten this bad. She carefully scooped up the papers, picking up the hoodie as she discarded them. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Marco.” he grumbled. “Marcoooo, you need to get up.” Brown eyes opened, just barely, and he smiled.

“Hi Star.”

“Hey. You gonna get up so you can go to bed?”

His eyes slid shut once more, and he spoke again, clearly in a world of his own, “Star.”

That one simple word was all that it took for warmth to spread over her whole body, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

“Alright. If you’re not gonna get up…”

\---

Marco was confused when he woke up to the smell of… Star. He struggled to open his eyes to all the bright colors around him. Rainbow blankets, heart pillows, and warnicorn plushies piled up all around him. He was attempting to work himself out of the fluffy cocoon when he felt a warm pressure on his chest, looking down to see the girl herself, murmuring happily into his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, deciding he could afford to sleep a little bit longer.

 

_ “...or danger…” _

Marco practically growled at the sight in front of him. There was Star, wobbling, barely able to keep herself up, desperate, hiccuping sobs erupting from her mouth. The shoulder she was draped over belonged to her boyfriend, Tom, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head with his free arm.

“Sorry to show up like this man, but Star here-”

Marco couldn’t even pretend to care about the coming story. “What. On Mewni. Did you do. To Star.”

Tom huffed, a grimace overtaking the grin.

“I didn’t do anything,  _ Marco _ . Your friend here was so out of it she drank herself silly before I could stop her. Kept on saying you guys had some kind of fight? About her overdoing it? Whatever man, I figured you’d know just what to do to make her stop… that.”

Star stumbled forward into his chest, heaving out another sob and almost instantly dampening his shirt. “Marco, I’m so- I’m so sorryyyyyyyy.”

Marco looked up at Tom, who looked a little offended at being so easily tossed to the side, shrugging his shoulders. “Do- uh- do you wanna come in, man?”

Tom pursed his lips, evidently holding something back. “No that’s- I- well I  _ clearly _ won’t be of any help right now. Just uh- let her know she left some stuff at my place. See ya later, Diaz.”

Marco carefully closed the door, coaxing Star towards her room. She shook his arm in distress.

“Gonna be sick?”

She shook her head.

“What’s up?”

She looked down at the ground, then suddenly placed her hands on either side of his face. He couldn’t help the blush rising on his cheeks, and prayed that she wouldn’t remember this in the morning. She had calmed down, but there were still tears brimming her sparkling eyes.

“Marco. I’m sorry. I really was overworking, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah but it’s alright, just as long as-”

The shade of his blush went three reds deeper as she surged forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you sooo much. For caring about me. I needed to know someone did.”

He hummed, reciprocating the hug, then paused at her last words. “Star, lots of people care about you. Me, Janna, Kelly, Pony… Tom. There’s so many more. You have lots of people that love you. So much.” He whispered his final words into her hair, only for her to slump against his shoulder, deep in sleep. He carefully scooped her up to carry her to her room, soft smiles on both of their faces.

 

_ “...as my most trusted confidant and advisor…” _

 

“Marco! What’s my play here?”

Janna cackled at the statement, leaning back in her seat. “You kiddin’ me dude? It’s just UNO.”

“I’ll have you know, this is the most high stakes game of UNO that has ever.  _ Ever. _ Happened.”

“Then why are you asking Marco for advice, man? He’s playing too.”

“Marco would never betray me. He’s totally loyal to me. Bestie honor. Riiiiight Marco?”

Marco grinned deviously at Janna. “That’s right. And together? We’re totally gonna take. You. Down.”

Janna pounded her fist on the table, standing and dramatically extending a finger towards the two of them. “In that case… bring it on. Butterfly. Diaz. I’ll take you  _ down. _ ”

 

_ “...to go clubbing with me, even when he’s too tired…” _

 

“Marcoooo. C’mon. We won’t stay out too long, I promise.”

“Star. The last time you said that we were out til 5. AM. I have a test tomorrow.”

He braced himself for what he knew was coming, the patented Star Butterfly begging extravaganza. She draped herself over the back of the couch, poking at his cheek.

“Marcooooo.”

He refused to respond. She flipped herself backwards onto the couch next to him. He hunched further over his notebook, avoiding the sparkling blue eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. He yelped when the eyes appeared right in front of his, soft blonde hair replacing the notebook in his hands.

“Star!”

“Marco!”

She got even closer, silky golden strands slipping through his fingers as she rose towards him, their noses nearly touching.

“Marco.” She whispered it this time. He could feel her breath on his face.

“Star, I don’t know if I should-”

“Boop!” She tapped her nose against his, then leaped up from the couch, jumping into her boots and standing in front of the door. “You’re coming with me no matter what, and you know it. Shoes on and let’s paaaarrrtay.”

He sighed, resigned to his fate, and followed her to the door.

 

_ “...to share his late night nachos…” _

 

Star slammed her head down on her desk. If she had write any more of these essays she was going to blast a hole in the wall. Which she shouldn’t do. Because then Marco would probably have to pay for it. She was drawn out of her stress-consumed thoughts by the sweet sweet smell of melted cheese drifting underneath her door. She smiled and got up from her desk, wandering into the kitchen, Marco standing next to the counter in his apron with two trays nachos in front of him. He frowned when he turned around and realized she was in the doorway.

 

“Star. What are you doing up? It’s-” he turned to check the clock, “It’s three in the morning. And you  _ promised _ you’d stop-”

She put a finger to his lips. “I know, I know. Stop overworking myself. I will. As soon as finals are over. I will.” He gave her a doubtful look. “I  _ will _ . As long as you give me some of those.”

A gentle smile. “Why do you think I made two plates?”

_ “...but, most importantly, to be my very best friend, so long as we both shall live.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this for a friend's birthday, but it turned out to be a lot of fun! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://fire-filia.tumblr.com/ (multifandom) or https://chez-shay.tumblr.com/ if you like VLD


End file.
